Pink Roses
by j'aime l'orange
Summary: AU. Vauseman. *Known before as 'By the River'* Pipers POV. Pink roses are Piper's favorite, and there's only one person who knows that.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **

**So i really wanted to have this up on Valentines Day but that obviously didn't happen.**

**I have a thing for Highschool AU vauseman. like i think it's adorable.**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction with use of characters borrowed from the Netflix show Orange is the New Black, based off of the book written by Piper Kerman. No characters belong to me.**

**Story note: AU. Piper is a senior in high school and Alex is 2 years older than her. Alex is still apart of the cartel and had been since high school**

* * *

Every year on Valentines Day, our school sells roses during lunch for students to buy then they get delivered during homeroom. This year the special day fell on a Saturday so flower deliveries were made on Friday. Each rose I got had a note on it so I knew who they came from.

_Hey Piper, _

_Happy Valentines Day!_

_ From John_

_Dear Piper,_

_Thanks so much for helping me with my science project!_

_Hope you have a happy Valentines! _

_ Love Pete_

_Dear Pipes,_

_Happy Valentines Day! You're a beautiful and amazing girl :)_

_Will you be my Valentine? _

_Meet me after school by the bleachers_

_ Love Larry_

But right before the bell rang a kid from the office came running in with a dozen pink roses in his hand, which caught the attention of everyone in the classroom.

"Uh, delivery for Piper Chapman." He said nervously.

Suddenly all eyes were on me. The bell rang so before I left I grabbed the dozen roses plus the three I already had and left the room smiling before anyone could ask who they were from. I've had my fair share of people I've dated through-out high school so I assumed it was one of my ex's. I made it to the last period of the day before I even noticed there was a note attached to the dozen roses. I took my usual seat at the back of the class and removed the pink paper note from the rose and opened it to see a typed letter.

_Dear Pipes,_

_Well, Happy Valentines Day. I'd just like to let you know that you look beautiful today, just like any other day. And you're smiling now, that beautiful smile you do, and when I see it, it makes me are probably a million names going through your head right now trying to figure out who I am and why I decided to give you a dozen roses today. But if you really want to know who I am, meet me at the rock bench by the river tomorrow at noon. If you show up, that means you're agreeing to be my valentine. If not, I understand._

_ Love,_

_ The person who'll be at the river tomorrow_

* * *

The next day I got up and took a shower before I went downstairs where I was met with hugs, kisses and "Happy Valentines Day" from my parents and my younger brother Cal. We ate a quiet breakfast with some small talk here and there. By the time I was done eating and had all the dishes cleaned, it was almost 10 so I decided now would be a good time to get ready so I could get to the river by noon.

I decided on a pair of light skinny jeans, white converse, and a white t-shirt. I put on some foundation and did my eyebrows and left my room.

"Hey mom, dad, is it ok if I take the car out for a bit?"

"Where do you plan on going dear?" my dad asked.

"I'm just going to meet Polly and the guys for lunch, nothing special."

"Alright, be careful. Curfew is 11."

Once I herd that I grabbed the car keys from off the table and rushed out the door, "Bye. Thanks. Love you."

The river was about a 5-minute drive from where my house was. But as each minute passed I got more and more nervous and couldn't keep the thoughts out of my head.

_What if I don't look good?_

_Should I have dressed a little nicer?_

_What if I get stood up? _

I got there 5 minutes before noon, but I knew it took a couple minutes to get to where I was supposed to go, so I got out and made my way to the trail. I walked a little slower when I realized that there was no one else around, which was strange because this place is usually packed with kids.

Once I got on the path to the river I noticed a trail of red rose petals leading me there. Halfway there I felt my phone buzzing in my pack pocket, Larry was calling me. I declined the call and looked at my lock screen to see 6 Missed calls from Larry, a text from Polly, and a couple from Larry.

"Ugh, why can't he leave me alone."

When I knew I was getting closer to the river I quieted my steps and made my way to the bench. Once I was a few feet away from the bench I stopped and smirked at what I saw. Black hair.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Alex Vause. I should've known it was you." I laughed and walked around the bench and sat next to Alex.

She laughed and looked over at me, "Was it that obvious?"

"Well no. But now that I think about it _you _are the only one who knows I love pink roses. How did you even get the roses delivered to the school?"

"I threatened the kid in the office to take them to you right away." She had such a proud look on her face when she said.

"Ahh, that's why he looked like he wanted to pee his pants when he got there."

We shared a small laugh then it got quiet between us. Eyes locked and only the sound of the river could be heard.

Alex reached over and grabbed my hand, "You know, I didn't think you were gonna show up." She said quietly.

"I'm glad I did."

A minute passed before Alex stood up and pulled me with her, we started walking along the river hand in hand. We stopped at a small clearing that had a blanket laid in the middle of it. Once we sat down Alex opened her backpack and pulled out a lunch bow that had two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and a bottle of champagne.

"You did all this for me?"

"Nah, the forest trolls did it."

"Sarcastic asshole." I deadpanned. Alex knew I wasn't serious so she let out a laugh.

"God I've missed you Pipes"

"I missed you too Al." She laid down, left one of her arms out and I cuddled into her side. "You're not leaving me again are you?"

Alex was only gone for a couple of months doing business, but we had a horrible fight about something stupid before she left. It was one of those fights where everyone is angry and we say things that we don't always mean. It felt like 2 years of dating down the drain.

I felt her shift beside me to where she was now hovering above me. She leaned down and gave me a soft kiss on the lips then leaned our foreheads together.

"Piper I will never leave you again. I promise. And whatever we said, whatever I said before I left, can we…can we just forget about it all please? Those couple months I was away was _so _fucking horrible. I couldn't pick up the phone to talk to hear your voice, none of those cute little pictures you always send me when I'm away, and I missed it. I missed _you._"

For the two years Alex and I have been together, I knew she was always a very strong person. She always masked her feelings in front of people, but when it's just us, she let me see it all. The look in my eyes gave her the answer she was waiting for and she placed a small kiss on my nose.

"Graduation is in about four months y'know. You'll be there right?" I said looking up at her.

"Ugh. I've been out of that hell hole for almost two years and you already want me to go back?" she laughed a little then softened her voice, "Of course I'll be there Pipes, I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Not even for Paris?"

"Hmmm, maybe Paris…"

"Alex."

"I'm kidding, Paris is your graduation present."

"Thanks for spoiling it Al!" I lightly shoved her over so she was laying down again and I laid on top of her. I used my finger to trace a heart shape over her chest. "So are we…still _we_? Because honestly what happened with us, I never counted that as a break up so in my mind we've been together the whole time. And I don't know if you thought it was over or…"

"Piper you're rambling."

"Sorry."

She sighed but had a smile on her lips. "_We_ are still _we_ Piper. Am I still the invisible woman?" Alex let out a laugh but I could see that in her eyes it hurt.

"No. No not anymore you're not."

"Piper you don't have to tell anyone, I know you said your pa– "

"I know what my parents think, so screw them. I'm graduating soon, I'll be 18 in June, they really can't do anything about it."

"Except kick you out."

"Well I have this girlfriend who has this nice little apartment not far from here, I'm sure she'll let me stay with her."

"How can you be so sure?" She said with a knowing smile.

"Because she loves me."

"That I do." And with that, I leaned down kissed her with every thing I had. We stayed there laying next to the river all afternoon. Together.

"Hey Piper,"

"Hmm?"

"Happy Valentines Day."

* * *

**So i don't know if i'm gonna leave this as a one shot or if i should continue, we'll see! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up in a soft white bed with a pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I could get used to waking up in Alex's arms every morning. I rolled over to see Alex already awake and smiling at me.

"Good morning." She said and kissed me on the nose.

"Morning."

She held me in her arms staring into my eyes. There aren't even enough words in the world that would be able to describe the way I feel right now. Being with Alex was the best decision I've ever made.

"What are you thinking about kid? I lost you." Alex said.

I smiled and gave her a peck on the lips, "You, us…how we met, and how this is the best decision that I've made in my life."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Silence again. But it was a comfortable one.

Then Alex started laughing. I moved so I was leaning over her, "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about that night outside of school."

I didn't answer her at first because I had no idea what she was talking about, but when I heard her laughing again I instantly remembered what she was talking about and started to laugh with her.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The ending of a long school year was coming up and I was so excited for summer! My best friend Polly was moving down here and we'd be spending the next 3 years of high school together, graduating together! It's hard to believe that I made it to the end of freshman year without her. _

_The school day was over so campus was pretty much empty. My small group of friends had already left to go hang out at the mall while I was stuck here waiting for my mom to pick me up. I was sitting at the front of the school watching all the upper classmen leaving in their fancy cars. __**I can't wait till that's me driving off campus. **__I got lost in my thinking, something I seem to do a lot, when I heard someone clear their throat next to me. I looked up to see someone staring down at me. _

_"I'm sorry what?" I said_

_She let out a low chuckle that made my stomach flip, "I asked if you needed a ride? You've been out here for hours kid."_

_I looked at my watch and realized that she was right, it was almost 7 and my mom should've been here at 4. __**She didn't even call me to say she'd be late.**_

_"No, no it's ok my mom should be here soon." __**I hope.**_

_"Alright well I'm going to wait with you, it's getting dark and I'm not going to leave you sitting here." _

_Before I could even say anything she took a seat next to me and turned my way, "I'm Alex." She said and held out her hand for me to shake. I took her hand in mine, "I'm Piper." _

_"Nice to meet you Piper. So why, if you don't mind, did you choose to sit here even longer and not take me up on my offer to drive you home?" This girl had such a sarcastic way of speaking, but it fit her._

_"You get straight to the point don't you?" I said giggling, "well because my parents always said not to get into cars with strangers." I gave her a playful smile to let her know that I wasn't being very serious. _

_"We're not strangers now, Piper." _

_"But I still don't know you Alex, so technically we are." _

_"What do you want to know?"_

_At this moment I actually took the time to look at Alex. She had beautiful eyes, perfectly arched eyebrows, and her glasses just added to every other amazing thing that I could find just by looking at her. _

_"I want to know why," I finally said. She looked confused so I finished what I started, "I want to know why you came here, offered me a ride and then decided to sit with me. I'm pretty sure someone like you had plans for a Friday night."_

_"Someone like me did have plans for a Friday night, but I'd rather sit here at school, 7:30 at night getting to know this very pretty girl next to me."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

We were laughing for a good couple of minutes before we calmed down and cuddled up with silly smiles on our faces.

"We sat there till midnight…gosh Alex, you were such a cheese ball back then."

"I was not! I was a badass in high school! And I still am!"

"Cheese ball."

After I said that Alex started tickling me and I went flying all over the bed. She hung on tight though, she knew all my ticklish spots and rolled around with me, laughing, screaming, small kisses here and there. After a good couple of minutes we finally caught out breath. "Bad asses don't tickle their girlfriends like that, and they don't buy their girlfriend a giant teddy bear, make red velvet cupcakes, and buy a dozen roses just to ask her to prom even though she was gonna go anyways."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Alex texted me this morning saying sorry that she couldn't pick me up so I asked Polly for a ride to school. We left my house at around 7:30 and got to school within 15 minutes. We got out and walked to our first period together. _

_"Damn. I need my license."_

_"Yeah well you need to turn 16 first. Are you planning on having a sweet 16?"_

_"Ehh, I don't know…I think I just want to have dinner with my family, hang out with Alex after…"_

_"Honestly Piper I don't think she's good for you. I mean she came out of now where and all of a sudden you're gay!"_

_"Polly you don't just turn gay, you fall somewhere on a spectrum, like a Kinsey Scale."_

_"Oh Pipes shut the hell up, I've never heard you mention that you were interested in girls. Ever."_

_"But that's where you're wrong, I'm not interested in girls, I'm interested in Alex."_

_Right as I said that we walked in the doors to the school and I heard Polly gasp so I looked up. I saw every student standing on the sides of the hallway up against the lockers all looking at me. There was a red carpet rolled out in the middle covered with a trail of white rose petals, and a giant teddy bear wearing a bow tie with a sign that said, "Piper will you go to prom with me?"_

_I walked down the red carpet with a smile on my face and started to look around for the one face I've been waiting to see. But I couldn't find it. I picked up the sign and stared at the familiar handwriting. _

_"So is that a yes?" I hear from a voice behind me and quickly turn around to see Ales standing there, one hand in her pocket and the other behind her back with a nervous look on her face._

_"Of course!" I dropped the sign and ran into Alex. I had the biggest smile on my face and it got even bigger when she brought her hand from behind her back to reveal a dozen pink roses. "Pink roses?"_

_"I hope that's ok, the didn't have any red ones…"_

_"Al pink roses are my favorite."_

**Later that day…**

_When I got to the parking lot at the end of the day Alex was already sitting in the car waiting for me._

_"Sorry kid you took to long, Mr. Stuffy already took your seat." She gave me that smirk that just makes me so weak in the knees. As I opened the door Alex shoved him in the back seat._

_"Hey! Be nice to him!"_

_"Oops sorry?"_

_"Don't apologize to me Al."_

_"What? You mean I have to say it to the bear?"_

_I put on the best I'm serious look that I could and looked over at her without saying a word._

_"Wha- You're seri- Oh goodness, I'm sorry Mr. Stuffy." Alex mumbled out._

_"You're the best!" I said and leaned over and kissed her cheek._

_"The things I do for you." Then she started the car and we took off. _

_We got to my house quickly, Alex pecked me on the lips and hopped out to run over to my side of the car and open my door for me. It's something she does all the time so I never tried to open my door on my own. "You're lucky my parents weren't home to see that."_

_"Oh shit your parents! I forgot! I'm so sorry Pipes."_

_"Al it's fine don't worry, that gives time to bring Mr. Stuffy up to my room." _

_Mr. Stuffy was as big as I was and I could hardly see where I was going. I reached out from behind the bear and found Alex's hand so she could lead me to the house and up to my room. _

_"Wow, so this is what Piper Chapman's bedroom looks like? Hmm."_

_"Shut up."_

_"No it's cute, it's so…you."_

_I walked over to my bed to put Mr. Stuffy down. When I did I noticed a white box on my pillow. "What's this?" I sat on my bed and brought the box over to my lap and opened it up. "Oh my gosh, red velvet. Alex?" I looked up to see her looking down at her feet._

_"It's not really easy climbing in your window with a box in your hand."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"You're a romantic Al. A very romantic, cuddly, sarcastic, bad ass cheese ball."

"But I'm _your _romantic cuddly sarcastic badass cheese ball."

"Yeah, you are."

"And you love it."

"Who told you that?" I said with a playful grin and the tickling started all over again.

* * *

**AN: So i decided that i wanted to write a little more for this, but i'm not sure how far i'll take this one. **

***I'm still continuing my other story 'My Bestfriend' i know i haven't updated that in a _looooo__ng_ time but i'll get back to it!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

By the time we rolled out of bed around noon we got out and took what was supposed to be a quick shower, I had 12 missed calls from my parents and 15 new text messages. I sat at the corner of the bed and went through the various messages from my mom, brother, Polly, and a couple from Larry.

I replied to Polly asking me where I was and simply told her "Alex is back." Then I opened the one from my brother asking what time I was coming home because mom and dad were freaking out.

"Oh _shit. _Fuck me." I groaned out and fell back on the bed with a frustrated sigh. _Curfew is 11. Dammit Piper._

"Well I did that last night but if you insist." I heard Alex say. Then suddenly there was a weight sitting on me and a hand pulling my arm off from over my eyes. "What's wrong Pipes?"

"My curfew was 11…my parents are gonna kill me, I'll be grounded till graduation!"

"Hey that's not so bad," Alex said while placing kisses on my neck, "that just means we'll be spending more time in your room together."

I was slowly losing myself, if I let this go on a second longer I would've been a goner. So I slowly pulled Alex up and gave her a soft kiss, "Al I'm serious. How am I supposed to tell them about us if they're already gonna be mad about me missing curfew."

"We'll tell them together."

We took separate cars back to my house because I had driven to meet Alex the day before. I pulled up in to the driveway and stared ahead at my house. I've missed curfew once before and I was grounded for 3 weeks. _Every hour past curfew equals one week. Ugh._ But now I was bringing Alex home. How am I supposed to tell them Alex was my girlfriend for _two years! _I was so lost in thought until I heard my door open and Alex was leaning in, "You ready for this kid?" Alex was nervous, I could tell by the tone of her voice. "But if you're not, then we can wait."

"No I'm ready." Alex held out her hand for me a gently pulled me out of the car. We walked hand in hand up to the door.

"Hey Piper?"

"Yeah?"

"No matter what your parents say or think or try to do, I'll still love you. I'll always love you."

We gave each other's hand a light squeeze before I pulled my keys out and unlocked the front door. I opened it as quietly as I could and let go of Alex's hand as we both made our way inside where we were met with my parents waiting on the couch for me.

"Do you really think this is a good time to have company Piper?" my mother asked me in that tone of voice where you know you're in deep shit.

"Mom, dad, this is Alex."

"Piper now isn't the time to bring friends over! Alex I'm sorry you need to leave." At this point my mom was up and standing a few feet away from us and I could see the irritation in her eyes.

"No mom. If I'm getting punished for missing curfew you don't even need to say it, I know already!"

"That's not what we're upset about Piper! We're upset that you lied. So tell us where you really were yesterday, because Polly called a couple hours ago."

This isn't the way I wanted to tell my parents about my 2 year relationship with Alex, but I was feeling fearless at this moment so I went for it, "I was with Alex! " and grabbed her hand just as the words left my mouth. The whole time I had never taken my eyes off my mom, but I turned to see my father looking at me with an expression that I couldn't figure out, I looked over at Alex who looked a little scared but in her eyes I could see her telling my that every thing was gonna be ok. Then I looked back at my mom, who was staring hard at our hands locked together.

"What were you doing with Alex?" Her voice was cold and a mix of so many emotions that I was actually scared to answer her.

"Mom…maybe you should sit down." I decided to not argue back and speak in a calm voice, as long as one was given in return.

It wasn't. "Piper show your friend to the door."

"No mom. Alex isn't just my friend, she's my girlfriend and has been for the past 2 years!"

What happened next is not what I was expecting to happen at all. It was silent. Nothing was said. No yelling or screaming, just nothing but a look of disbelief coming from my mother, and my father staring ahead at the wall.

After a few minutes of silence my father finally spoke up, "Piper will you please go up to your room?" I was about to say something before he interrupted me, "Alex can go with you." He calmly said.

"What!?" I heard my mother yell out as I quickly pulled Alex up the stairs. We ran up as quickly and quietly as we could and closed the door once we got there. I walked over to my bed and threw myself face down and grumbled into the pillow.

"Still looks the same." I heard Alex say before she sat down at the foot of my bed.

"bee mmyy bmm spmmn."

"Pipes I cant hear you're talking into the pillow."

I rolled over onto my side and looked down the bed at Alex, "Be my big spoon." She crawled up the bed and lay down behind me, wrapping her arms tightly around my waist and placing a small kiss on the back of my neck.

We stayed there together without speaking. At some point we both drifted off into a light nap until the sound of my phone ringing woke me up. "Hello?" I whispered without even checking who was calling.

"Uhh hey Piper…it's Larry."

"How'd you get my number?" I blurted out before I could stop myself and saw Alex quickly sit up and mouth, "Who is that? Put it on speaker."

I put it on right before Larry started to speak again, "Oh, uh Polly gave it to me, I hope that's ok? I really wanted to talk to you." Alex had a look of anger and amusement on her face and didn't know whether to laugh or be pissed that he called.

"What did you want to talk about?" I used the nicest voice I could come up with, but it was hard when you had Alex in front of you trying not to laugh.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date this Friday night?"

That stopped all of Alex's amusement and suddenly she was serious and I was the one who wanted to laugh. "Larry listen, you're a nice guy bu-" before I could finish, Alex interrupted me, "BUT, I don't really appreciate you asking _my girlfriend_ out on a date."

"Oh come on! Piper you're seriously getting back with her?"

"What do you mean _getting back_ with her!?" Alex yelled out. I put my hand on her arm and whispered to her, "Let me handle this,"

"What do you mean _getting back_ with her!?" I yelled into the speaker.

"Didn't you two breakup months ago? You know if you keep running back to your ex's you'll never truly be happy Pipes."

"Don't call her Pipes! She's mine! I call her Pipes, only me!" As much as Alex would hate it she was being very cute right now, with a pout on her face defending what's hers.

"See how can you be happy when it sounds like you're in a relationship with a 5 year old?"

"5 year olds don't have a car that they can run you over with! And they don't fuck Piper like I do All. Night. Long." I immediately hung up the phone at the end of her sentence and busted out laughing. That was the best thing I've ever heard Alex say to someone who was trying to talk to me. It happened a couple times while we were both still in school together because no one took our relationship seriously. Alex had a reputation of hooking up and leaving, never ever considering having a relationship with any of the girls she's hooked up with. But with her big prom proposal to me in the hallway, everyone realized that Piper was special. And Alex had it bad for the girl.

After a good couple of minutes of laughing I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at Alex who looked unammused and pissed off at the whole thing. "Haha. You done yet?" she threw out.

"Oh Al, you're cute when you're being all defensive and over protective. Actually it's kind of hot." I said with my very own playful smirk that I was getting good at. Alex was still pouting and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm not cute." She huffed out.

I crawled over to Alex to sit in her lap and wrap my arms around her neck, "Well I said hot too."

"Hmm yeah, I am hot."

"Conceded bitch." She let out a husky chuckle and kissed me on my lips.

Things were getting pretty heated and it was happening quickly. I didn't care if my parents were downstairs or if Cal was in the next room. I wanted Alex and I wanted her now. Right as I was about to unbutton her jeans there was a knock on my door, "Dinner is ready."

Alex grumbled "Pussy blocker."

"That was cute, say pussy again."

"Shut it Pipes."

"Why don't you like it when I call you cute?"

Alex flipped us over so she was now on top of me, "Because you're the cute one."

"Then what are you?"

"Anything else that you want me to be."

"Ugh. Then you're ugly." We started laughing because she knew I wasn't being serious. After a few more kisses, we got out of bed and straightened our clothes before we made our way down for dinner.

"Dinner with the parents…"

"Hey," I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs with me, "you'll be fine."

All this was new to Alex. I know I said it was all going to be fine, but honestly I don't know how things are going to be at dinner. I've had friends over for dinner before, but never someone like Alex. I've had boyfriends over before, but never a _girlfriend._ She was my first long term relationship, and it was one that was so real, which is why this was so nerve wracking. I see my future with Alex, traveling the world, getting married, maybe even having a couple kids. Before we turned the corner to the dining room Alex pulled my hand and asked, "What if they ask me about my job?"

We've never had to worry about people asking about her job because most of the kids at school already knew what she did, and she never got herself into situations where the subject may or may not be brought up.

"Shit."

* * *

**AN: hey sorry this took so long! **

** tbh idk how i really feel about this chapter...but i felt like i needed to put something up**

**thanks for all the views and reviews guys! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

The fact that my parents let Alex stay for dinner was surprising but I was glad that they didn't kick her out, but sitting at the dinner table for the past 20 minutes was getting extremely uncomfortable. My dad continued to read the paper while eating his dinner and my mother just kept looking straight ahead, glaring at nothing in particular. Cal was in his own world with his earphones in, and Alex never looked up from her plate at all.

"Ok what the hell?" Then all of a sudden all eyes were on me.

After a good minute of staring at me my father finally spoke up, "What's the matter Piper?"

"What's the matter? Uhh I don't know, maybe it's this is starting to get really annoying?"

"What is dear?"

"This! All of us sitting here!"

"I thought you would've enjoyed having Alex stay for dinner?"

"Dad that's not what I mean! Look at mom, she's been glaring at the wall all night long," I then looked over at my mom who went back to staring at the wall, "you wanna say something don't you? Just say it _mom_." I've never had an attitude with my mother before, I've always kept my comments to myself, but it was going to happen sooner or later right?

"All right let's talk then" dad said as he folded his paper up. Cal saw his actions and immediately took out his earphones. "So Alex, you're two years older than my daughter, what have you been doing since you graduated high school?"

"I've been traveling internationally sir."

"Takes a lot of money to do that…do you have a job?"

I instantly froze and my blood ran cold. Alex put her hand on my knee and gave it a gentle squeeze letting me know that she had this under control.

"I used to work on cars while still in high school, everyone knew if they wanted a good job for a good price they could come to me."

"What about your parents, what do they do?"

When I looked up at her face I could tell she didn't want to talk about this and it's all my fault that we're sitting here anyways. _Stupid Piper._ I wasn't expecting her to answer but she did.

"Uh…yeah, I don't have any parents. My mom past away a couple of months after I graduated and I never met my dad."

The table was quiet for awhile while dad studied Alex for a minute before speaking up again, "So Alex, what are your intensions with my daughter?"

"To make her happy for as long as I can sir, I love Piper and I always will. Maybe one day I'll be asking you for permiss-"

We all knew where Alex was heading with her sentence but mom cut her off before she could finish.

"You know what Piper there is something I'd like to say," with that she stood up and picked up her plate, "you are not allowed to see Alex anymore. Dinner is over." and she walked into the kitchen. My father stood up and apologized to the both of us and Cal mimicked my mothers actions and left Alex and I at the table alone. "Pipes…"

"No. No Alex she can't do that right?"

"Piper"

"Alex she can't do this!" at this point I couldn't stop the tears running down my face and I ran up the stairs.

**Alex POV:**

I wanted to chase after Piper, but I felt like I've already been here for too long and I didn't want to make the situation any worse. I got up and collected our plates to take them into the kitchen when I felt a hand on my shoulder halting my actions, "You can go up Alex."

"Thank you sir."

I ran up the stairs to Piper's room as fast as I could and noticed the door was locked. I knocked a couple times and was answered with "Go away."

"Pipes it's me…open up, please." I hear her soft footsteps getting closer. I didn't even get the chance to make it into her room because as soon as the door opened she already had her face buried into my chest. Right as I placed a kiss to the top of her head I felt my shirt get wet with tears, so I held her.

After a good five minutes of standing in the doorway I guided her over to her bed and tucked her in for the night. I sat close to her and watched her while she was losing herself in her thoughts. I lost track of time and eventually fell asleep sitting up with Piper's head in my lap. I don't know how long I was sleeping for but I woke up to Piper crying in her sleep. I scooted down into the bed and wrapped my arms around her, "shhh it's all gonna be ok Pipes, it's just a bad dream." I whispered silently down to her. "Piper no matter what happens after this, please keep in mind that I'll always love you no matter what. Your mom can say whatever she wants about this, about us, but that will never change the way I feel about you. She'll be the one missing out on seeing her beautiful grandchildren right? Little Kacey, and the twins, Tyson and Jason…oh man a girl and two boys, that's gonna be such a handful I hope you're ready for that. But not soon of course, we still have some growing up to do, a couple more places I'd like to take you to, and of course you need to graduate college first. By then I'd hope to have a real _legal_ job, I know how much you hate what I do and how I've been working so much…believe me when I say I'm almost done Pipes. I just want to make sure I have enough saved up for us. I love you." I ended my speech almost in a whisper and kissed the top of her head. I reached over Piper to see what time it was on her phone and noticed she had gotten a couple of texts from Larry about 5 minutes ago, "Jeez what the hell that kid doing up at 2:30 in the morning."

"I could be asking you the same thing Al." I heard Piper say while laughing.

"_Shit!_ Piper what the hell I thought you were asleep? How long have you been up?"

"I've been up since you decided to make me your cuddle buddy"

"Ok do you mean cuddle buddy as in buddies who cuddle? Or cuddle buddy like the ones in Kim Possible?"

Hearing Piper laugh at that was the best sound ever, and anytime I hear it I can't help but break out into a huge smile.

She moved up the bed a little so we were face to face; even in the dark I could see how beautifully blue her eyes are.

"You could be my _Flamingoat_, they only made 10 you know."

"With the look on your face right now, I don't know if should laugh or be turned on."

"Ooh, or you could be Pandaroo! Superstar edition!"

"Are you really doing this right now?" I groaned at the fact that now Piper was going on about what cuddle buddy I could be.

"Yeah I always thought they were cute!"

"You know what cuter than cuddle buddies though?"

"You." She said to me and sealed it with a kiss that could stop the world.

I know I had a ridiculous look on my face when we pulled apart because I could hear her softly laughing, "what?" she asked me.

"Hey I'm not complaining" I said, "it just surprised me at how smooth you were because that's supposed to be my job."

"Yeah supposedly you're job is also being a mechanic."

"Technically I didn't lie, you know I worked on cars while still in school I just didn't mention the fact that I'm also kind of a drug dealer…oops?"

"You know I wish I saw Alex the mechanic a little more."

"What are you talking about? I fixed your friend's car… what's her name, Molly?"

"_Polly._ And yes I remember that, but do you know how hot it was to see you in that navy blue jumpsuit, with your sleeves rolled up, and that zipper halfway down…and you know if I remember correctly you weren't wearing a bra that day."

With each description she gave she got closer and closer, and by the time she finished she was on top of me ready to tear my clothes off.

"And you were wearing high waisted denim shorts, a black crop top, and your matching red lace bra and panties." I said while rubbing my hand up and down her back.

"How do you remember what panties I was wearing?"

"Because" I moved to kiss her ear and whisper the rest to her, "I took them off of you later that night, remember?"

"Oh I remember that night, but I thought I was wearing my rubber ducky underwear."

"Ugh. Piper. Mood killer much? I don't even understand why you have rubber ducky underwear…I hate them, it's so weird.

"Correction Al, I _had_ rubber ducky underwear."

_Aww damn. She's too cute._

"Alright you weirdo, since you killed the mood why don't we get some sleep."

"Fiinnne, but can I lay on top of you? Pretty please?"

I let out a mumbled yes because I was already trying to fall asleep.

"What was that?"

"Yes you idiot."

I heard a squeal of delight before I felt my face being attacked with kisses , "I love you Alex."

"I love you Piper."

* * *

AN: Heeeyyy so I really want to say that I'm sorry for the long wait on this. Waiting sucks, I know, but I had a lot of things going on. I really do appreciate each and everyone of you! I'm sorry if this isn't the chapter update you were waiting for, I've just been really distracted and I do plan on getting this back on track!


	5. Chapter 5

**cheese. cheese. lame. cheese. that's pretty much what this one is**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the idea**

* * *

I did mention to Alex when she got back that graduation was coming up soon, but what I didn't mention is that prom was just around the corner, and when I say, "just around the corner" I mean it's on Saturday. What I also didn't mention was that she's my date. When it came time to buy tickets our relationship was rocky but I bought two hoping that Alex would somehow know that I wanted her to go to prom with me. While she was away I was trying to think of the perfect proposal, but there was no way I could pull off one as good as the one Alex gave me.

Alex dropped Cal and I off at school this morning and said she'd be by later to pick me up after school. I spent the first couple of class periods thinking of some way to give Alex a promposal that we would both remember. Now it was lunch and I still didn't think of any way to ask Alex to prom. "Ugh."

"What's wrong now Piper?" I looked up to see Polly pulling out the chair next to me and handing me a cup of yogurt.

"Thanks…I just don't know how to ask Alex to prom that's all."

"What do you mean you didn't ask the supreme bitch to prom yet?"

"Shut it Pol don't call her that. No I didn't ask her yet, I mean I have everything, the tickets, my dress, heels, I ordered my corsage and-"

"Do you want her to wear a dress?"

"Well if you would've let me finish" I glared at Polly before I continued on, "the thing is, Alex wore a tux last time and oh gosh she looked sooooo good I can't even explain it."

"Uhh I get the picture by the way you're biting your lip right now. Gross."

"Oh but Alex in a dress, now that's a whole different story. I bought her a dress and I know she still has her tux from before, so I'll let her wear whatever she feels comfortable with I guess."

Polly didn't speak up right away, but she had this look on her face while she was staring at something behind me.

"Hey Piper…I think you should turn around, but at the same time I don't think you should turn around."

"Polly that makes no sense at all."

Sometimes when Polly talks it never makes sense, so I turned around to see Larry and a bunch of his friends standing up on the stage in the cafeteria looking in our direction. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no."

"Hey Piper!" Larry yelled from the stage. _Shit. _Suddenly the whole cafe was quiet and all eyes were on me. _Please just leave me alone. _"I know prom is this Saturday, and I made sure that no one is this school asked you," he walked off the stage and walked over to where I was sitting. I'm assuming the guys were planning on ripping off their shirts and probably had the letters to spell out 'Prom?' painted on them because they looked ready to rip them off as soon as possible. "So Piper, I was wondering…would you go to prom with-"

"Me!'

It wasn't Larry's voice that finished the sentence but I knew whom the voice belonged to. Everyone in the cafeteria now had their attention to the back doors where the voice came from. Larry stood there with a look of annoyance mixed with confusion.

"Piper Chapman, will you go to prom with me?"

I finally got the courage to turn around with a huge smile on my face and I ran into familiar arms. "Alex! I'm supposed to ask you this time!"

"Well I really didn't plan this, I was coming to surprise you for lunch and well I saw sweater vest over there trying, _again, _to ask you out so I thought, ehh what the hell I'll just do it. And I kinda found the tickets under your pillow this morning."

"Did you see the look on his face?" I whispered to Alex before we both broke out in a laugh.

"Hey wait that's not even fair! You don't go here any more _Alex._" Larry spat out from behind.

Alex gave me a quick kiss and slowly walked over to where Larry was standing.

"Listen up _Larry_, it really doesn't matter if I still go to this school or not. Piper is _my girlfriend_ and I really don't understand why you're always trying to ask her out. Was bitching at you on the phone the other night not enough for you? That you wanted me to do it here in front of everybody? I really don't understand why you won't just get over the fact that we're together and you can't have her. Not now. Not ever."

"Piper deserves more than a drug dealer!"

"Fuck you Larry." I said as I walked over to where they were standing. I stood in between the two of them and reached behind to grab Alex's hand to calm her down. "Look, Alex is right. I'm sorry but you and I will never be together. I love Alex, I always will." With that said I pulled Alex out of the cafeteria behind me.

I pulled Alex all the way out to the parking lot ignoring all the stares and Alex asking me where we're going. When we got out there I noticed she brought her bike and couldn't stop the smirk from forming on my face. I dragged her over there and told her to sit on the bike. She did with out question and I sat in front facing her, I got as close to her as I could and gave her kiss that I hoped would leave her breathless.

Our make out session on her bike would be any teenage boys wet dream and it was getting pretty intense. And from the whistles I could hear I think we drew a crowd.

"Mmmm, hey Pipes,"

"Stop talking just kiss me." 

"Piper," she laughed and gave me one more kiss before holding my face so she could talk to me. "As much as I'd looove to continue this, I think the bell just rang." 

"I don't want to go to class Al, take me with you pleeease!" 

"Piper ditching school? What's everyone gonna think about that?" 

"Well the girls are gonna think 'ew what a slut' and the boys will be thinking that they wanna come with." 

"Wait are you telling me that all the times I've tried to get you to ditch school with me, you would've said yes if I got you a little hot and bothered!?" 

"Probably. But I'm not just a little turned on ok so lets get out of here before the whole school gets a free show. The bell might've rang but we still have a nice crowd over there." 

"Yeah I don't think I'd like to have a bunch of horny freshman watching you scream out beneath me." 

"Oh god let's get out of here." I gave Alex one last kiss before I moved behind her and wrapped my arms around her wait.

"Your wish is my command princess."

* * *

I was currently lying in bed tangled in Alex's sheets; we spent the last couple of hours wrapped up in each other, and as much as I'd still love to be wrapped up with Alex we both didn't have any _real food_ for lunch. Alex got up a couple minutes ago to go find us something to eat. Just as the thought of crossed my mind my stomach let out a loud grumble.

"I'm guessing someone didn't have enough to eat?" Alex said as she walked back into the room with a smirk and a box of pizza. 

"I'm pretty sure I'll still be hungry after this babe." 

"Same," she said while taking a bite of her pizza and continued talking with a full mouth, "so hurry up and eat." 

"Someone's in a rush!" 

"Piper you're lying in my bed naked and eating pizza, of course I want to fuck you."

"Ohmygosh! Was that not enough!?" I laughed out at her.

"I can never get enough of you."

"LAME!" I laughed out again while we continued to finish our pizza.


	6. Chapter 6

**tbh this is totally just like, fluff. and i'm putting it up now because college is killing me and i have not been great at keeping up with this AND I'M SO SORRY**

anyone wanna tutor me? lol French is kicking my ass

**Disclaimer: you know.**

* * *

**Alex POV:**

"Hey Pipes,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember my lame pick up lines?"

"Alex. NO."

"Hey girl did you sit in a pile of sugar?"

"Alex…"

"Because your ass is pretty sweet!"

Piper had the look of "are you fucking kidding me?" written on her face, but right beneath it you could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"I don't know why you pretend you don't love them Pipes." I said with a cocky grin on my face.

"I've heard them all before, weirdo."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_When I first met Piper outside of school that night I knew she was someone special. She wasn't like any of the other girls that I would get together with every so often. Piper was…Piper. We spent a lot of time together inside and outside of school getting to know each other. _

_Every one knew that Piper and I had a thing for each other, but it was nothing official yet. Yeah we acted like we were already in a relationship, but I didn't want to rush anything with her. We both agreed that it would be ok to see other people, it was a little harder because people knew exactly how we felt about each other._

_"Ok so I want to use this cheesy line on Cheyenne but I need you to approve first." _

_"Alright go." Piper said. She was practically sitting on my lap with her head on my shoulder trying to take a nap, not really paying attention to whatever was going on during the school assembly. _

_"People call me Alex, but you can call me later…How's that?" She usually laughed right after one of my horrible pick up lines but this time she didn't say anything. _

_Piper sat up straight and looked over at me, taking my attention away from the principal's speech. The look on her face told me she was about to ask a question and I was unsure if I would be able to answer it. "How would you ask out someone that you really like?"_

_"Uhh, well if I were to ask out the girl that I really really like, I wouldn't use one of those lame pick up lines."_

_"Then what would you do?"_

_"I'd make it special." I said while looking Piper in the eyes. She gave me a soft smile and returned her head to my shoulder and I gave her a kiss to the top and got lost in thought. __**Forget Cheyenne.**__ I said to myself, I'm getting my girl._

* * *

**_The Next Week_**

_A whole week had gone by since Piper asked me how I'd ask out the girl I really like, so that gave me one week to think of something amazing right? I've been planning all week and it's now Friday again and I was still trying to figure out the best way to ask Piper to be my girlfriend. She was already a little pissed at the fact that after I dropped her off at school I left because I "didn't feel like staying". I needed just a little more time. This had to be perfect!_

_I wanted to get back to school before lunch started so I could get Piper and we could head off, but things took a lot longer then expected and I didn't get there until the tardy bell rang for 6__th__ period. I hurried down the hall to her class and saw that the teacher wasn't even there yet which means roll call hadn't been done. __**Yes. **__I walked in through the back door and got a couple of looks from the kids in the room but I didn't have time to deal with them.__** Underclassmen. **__I was there for Piper. She sat near the front; she didn't see me coming up behind her so I covered her eyes with my hands._

_"Ugh. I really hate when people do this to me! Whoever this is can you just tell me, I don't want to guess I'm not really in the mood." _

_I kept my hands over her eyes and leaned in closer to her ear to whisper something only she could hear in a low husky voice that I know will give me away, "What are you in the mood for then?"_

_I could feel her smile and immediately she ripped my hands off her face and turned around in her chair, "Alex?! What are you doing here?" _

_"I came to get you so lets go before your teacher gets here."_

_"Al I can't skip, you know that."_

_"Pipes come on! Just this one time I promise it'll be worth it please!" I pleaded with her._

_She looked at me for a while like she was trying to figure something out before standing up and pulling me out the door with her. With every step to the parking lot she would ask where we were gonna go._

_The whole car ride over Piper kept trying to figure out where we were going but there was no way I was dropping any hints on this one. _

_We pulled up to the parking lot in the woods that was close to the elementary school and I quickly got out to run around to open Piper's door for her. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand, "lead the way" she said. There was no turning back now. _

_We were walking for a good 5 minutes, hand in hand, deeper into the woods before Piper finally broke the silence by saying, "Al if your plan was to kidnap me and hide my body in the woods then you can just stop righ—"_

_"Piper. Shut up we're here already." I don't think she's ever realized how cute she is when she starts to ramble on about something. Piper didn't say anything after that so I turned to look at her. Her mouth was slightly open and she was staring in awe at what was ahead. _

_"Alex..how? How did you do all of this? What's this for?" _

_Years ago I came out here and attempted to build a tree house, and everyday after school last week I came out here and spent the night finishing it for Piper. "You." I simply responded and pulled her over to the bottom of the tree. "Go up" I said and watched as she climbed up the ladder. _

_Once Piper was all the way inside I ran over to a bush where Nicky was hiding with the flowers I asked her to buy, "Good luck Vause." She said as she hit my shoulder and ran off. When I got to the top, I was greeted with Piper comfortably sitting wrapped up in the blankets that I had arranged up there. _

_"Hey." _

_"Hey, I got these for you." I said as I handed her a bouquet of pink roses._

_"I give you points for remembering what my favorite flowers are." She said with a smile on her face. _

_"Points? That's all I get?" _

_I comfortably sat next to Piper up in the tree house. There was a nice breeze that blew through the woods in the afternoon, and with the river not that far away it got cooler into the night. _

_"Well…what __**do**__ you want?"_

_I looked away from the wall and looked over to Piper who was already looking at me with questioning eyes. "The one thing I really want right now is…well I…I want , I want you Piper. I want you to be my girlfriend."_


End file.
